


The Longest Day

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Poly!Queen week 2019 [7]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bad Luck, Birthday Party, He just wants a hug, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Roger, Roger has the longest day, hurt Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger finds out he is pregnant on his birthday. Only, he gets so distracted he doesn’t even know it is his birthday.





	The Longest Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt and a lot of comfort! As we love it

Roger wakes up to a persistent stomach ache and the buzzing sounds of his phone.

He rolls over to silence the vibrating thing on his bedside table, tangled up in his sheets, miserable with nausea, Roger closes his eyes once more.

It has no use to try and fall asleep again. 

He'd forgotten to close the curtains and sunlight seeps through his room. 

At some point he'll have to face the music and get out of bed. Face the day. Despite the dawning feeling that today will be a particular awful day. If the bile climbing up his throat is anything to go by. 

With a miserable whimper, Roger sticks his hand out of his warm burrito blanket to grab his silenced phone.

He has to squint and hold it to his nose to read the tiny lettering. Not caring for his glasses Which he left downstairs. 

Roger ignores all the other messages he got over night. He's never been the biggest on social media, and his phone seems to have exploded with notifications.

When he scrolls up finally his eyes fall on a familiar name. 

**Freddie:** _Good morning special boy ❤️. _

_What time can we expect you? _

Fuck.

Roger sits upright. The sheets pooling around his bloated waist. 

He had completely forgotten about his promise to spend the day with his boyfriends at their house.

Usually, Roger wouldn't even sleep in his own apartment. 

He has only dated the three others for 5 months. Roger has fallen head over heels, without a single restraint. Never had he felt quite as comfortable and loved as he is with John, Brian and Freddie. Who have been together for a good year and a half, before Roger has joined them.

It felt excessive to give up his own place after only such a short time. Though he is tempted now, more than ever before to give his space up.

Besides, it felt wrong to wake up in bed alone.

**Roger:** _Give me a couple of hours. I'll be there asap_.

**Freddie:** _Do hurry! We miss you_.

After the text message, a picture follows.

Roger opens it eagerly. Smiling, despite his cramps, at the image of his three boyfriends splayed out in bed. All pouting up to the camera for good measure. All obviously naked under the blankets. 

**Roger:** _Don't worry I'll be quick._

He sends it off with a longing smile, before making his way to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet bowl. 

~~~

"Stop that," 

Freddie snorts when Brian has fallen back asleep against his shoulder. Face nuzzled away sleepily.

Freddie ruffles his hair to gently wake him up again. Caressing his long fingers through Brians curly hair. "We need to start preparing the party. Roger will be hear in a couple of hours."

"I told you we should have started decorating yesterday. Now we have to rush." 

John complains from where his face is mashed into the pillows. Ass perched up. 

Freddie clasps his hands together loudly. Forcing Brian out of his sleep with a startled gasp. 

"Enough dwelling in the past. It's time for us to get everything in order."

Brian tries to cuddle back up into Freddie's side, murmuring something about 'Five more minutes.' John has also gone back to sleep as well. Snoring, until Freddie yanks the blanket off the bed and smacks his ass mercilessly.

"Up! Darlings."

~~~

Roger sighs. Knowing full well that stalling this had been a bad decision in the first place.

Yesterday evening he had come to the conclusion he should face the truth. He had gone out bought three different pregnancy tests from different brands at the 24 hour drug store. 

He had thought of telling his boyfriends about his suspicions. But if it's a false alarm, there's no need to concern them with the idea of a baby.

Keeping in mind they have only been together officially for 5 months. 

This morning, sitting on the toilet lid in his pajamas and hair in a messy bun, glasses perched up his nose, he drank a tall glass of orange juice, before peeing on all of them. 

It takes up to 3 minutes before the tests gives a result.

But Roger (rationally) knows exactly what the tests will end up displaying. 

Not only has he been having unprotected sex with three men for the last few months, but he has been incredibly sloppy with taking his contraceptive pills. 

He stupidly hadn't even noticed skipping his period last month. Just a week ago he became suspicious of his never seizing 'stomach bug'. 

With his bloated belly, pale skin and cramped belly, Roger waits, all alone, until the dreadful tests make an obnoxious beeping noise.

All of them reading** +**

Positive. 

~~~

"Be careful." 

John rolls his eyes at Brian- balancing on his toes, on the wobbly bar stool to tape the balloons to the ceiling.

"I'm okay, Bri. Don't worry."

"I could do it for you, I'm taller." Brian says while he is on duty of keeping the bar stool from tumbling under Johns weight. 

Freddie is pushing all the furniture towards the walls to create a dance floor for the guests.

John leans down to kiss Brians frown away. Smiling. "I got this."

They have nearly finished decorating the living room for Roger. Mostly a pink and silver theme, balloons on the walls and floor. Banners with obscene texts, which they know Roger will adore. They hired a huge disco-ball. And confetti strewn over the place. They have arranged a table for the snacks and one for the presents. 

Freddie glances around himself. His heart swells in pride of their work. 

"He will love it!"

Brian helps John down the barstool by wrapping his arms around his waist and carrying him down.

They kiss again. 

John is still lifted up in the air by Brian, giggling down at him, before beckoning Freddie closer. Who tuts his lips out to be kissed as well by the youngest.

Brian watches them in awe. Sighing.

"I hope Roger gets here soon. He's missing out."

~~~

Roger knows that he should be panicking and calling his boyfriends in hysteric tears.

But he is not wired that way.

In the back of his head he has known about his pregnancy for at least two weeks. The tests only confirmed his subconscious concerns.

With one glance at his muted phone, he has at least an hour left to get to his boyfriends' house. Which gives him enough time to go to the store and buy himself some prenatal pills- perhaps out of guilt for not being on top of his pregnancy from the start.

And to get chocolate, because he is feeling horrendously hormonal. 

The local drug store is only five minutes away and they have a small selection of prenatal pills. Plus they also sell Twix at the cash register.

Roger ignores the cashiers pitying glance at his miserable face. 

He hadn't bothered taking a shower or combing his hair before getting out of his apartment. Simply opting for a messy bun and sweatpants. His skin is dreadfully pale from the nausea and he hasn't slept much last night. Too occupied with the idea of having a baby, or his boyfriends breaking up with him over it.

On his way out of the store, he mourns the 45 pounds he just lost.

He hadn't expected the pills to be so expensive.

While he walks the busy streets along the pavements edge, he takes the prenatal pills out of the plastic bag to read what is in them.

He holds it up to the sun and squints. Not quite able to make out the lettering without his glasses.

Roger thinks he makes out the blurred words: iron and folic acid, before someone on the street walks too close and bumps into him.

The pills are knocked out of his hand and the bottle falls open in a puddle of rain water. 

Roger gasps, but that's not the worst part.

The stranger desperately tries to catch onto Rogers elbow before he falls over as well, but the blond is already slipped on the edge of the pavement onto the road.

Within a split second- Roger lands on his arm with a bone shattering crack. 

~~~

"I got the cake!" 

John comes shuffling back into the house with the cake in his arms. It's enormous and frosted with pink frosting and silver confetti.

Brian and Freddie are standing by the kitchen counter, working on snacks.

Or so they should be...

John grows suspicious when they don't immediately greet him. 

He tip toes into the kitchen and finds the two of them in the middle of a heated make-out session.

Brian has Freddie pressed against the fridge and pinned down by his hips. Biting on his red abused lip to hear him moan. 

John continues to watch on when Freddie hungrily licks back into Brians mouth. The fight for dominance is always cooking between them. Forcing Brian closer by his neck and his hand slowly trailing off to shove it down into Brians bulging pants-

"Guys!"

Brian jumps. "Fuck! Don't sneak up on us like that."

Freddie too, is clutching his heart. Glaring at John through narrowed eyes. "You scared us."

"How's the snacks coming along?" John asks while he sets the cake down on the table with a grunt. 

Brian is beet red and still hard in his jeans.

"G-great."

John chuckles and kisses his cheek. Then he leans in and does the same for Freddie. "Get back to work, you idiots." 

~~~

At the hospital they are quick to patch Roger up and send him on his way once more. "Luckily your arm is only broken in one place." So the kind nurse had said. 

He doesn't necessarily feel very lucky today. 

Having to buy a second bottle of prenatal pills and prescription pain killers that make him loopy, but make the throbbing pain in his right arm bearable. (Though worsens his nausea).

The purchase burns another hole in his wallet. 

After that he decides that the safest thing to do now is to freshen up at his apartment and then to go to his boyfriends and let them look after him, because today has clearly proven he is incapable of doing so himself. 

This too, was easier said than done.

He only has twenty minutes left before he had promised to be at their house, but Roger is too clumsy to be fast in his current state. 

It isn't particularly easy to brush his teeth and comb his wild hair, with an arm freshly set in an enormous cast. Or with his hazy mind blurring the edges of his vision. 

"Fucking hell..." Roger grumbles, between the nausea, dizziness, pain and headache- he could not handle the sight of his miserable face in the tiny mirror hanging over his Vanity. "Oh Christ."

Hair barely tamed, eyes sunken in, skin deadly pale and heavy lidded eyes- of course a dark purple bruise is coloring the side of his face that had landed on the cold pavement.

Roger tries to better his appearance with another failed attempt at brushing his hair back, the pain from his right arm shoots to the rest of his chest whenever he lifts his left arm. 

It isn't fair. His limbs tremble with the pain despite the expensive painkillers.

"Never mind then..." He utters darkly. His boyfriends have seen him in worse states. Believe it or not. 

He slams the brush into the sink in defeat. Knocking over more bottles of useless utensils. 

Wrong move.

Before Roger can step out the bathroom and pack a couple of underwear for his stay, the tap attached to the sink makes a funny noise, before out of nowhere _something_ unscrews, rumbles and high pressure water spews out of the sides of the tap. 

Getting both Rogers bathroom and cast wet.

~~~

The first guests start to trickle in.

Freddie anxiously bites at the chipped black polish on his nails. Frantically texting Roger about his whereabouts.

"When will he get here?" John asks, while he's on his way to the hallway to hang up some of the guests' coats. 

Freddie isn't too sure. 

"He's not on his way yet."

Johns eyes widen. Expression reading somewhere between annoyed and worried. "What?"

"He's got some kind of plumbing problem at his house." Freddie elaborates quietly. Eyes darting between his phone, Johns unamused face and Brian trying to get the first guests to use the coasters for their beer. 

John raises an eyebrow. "Can't it wait?"

"I'm not so sure it can..."

Freddie scrolls up a couple of text messages to show John the picture Roger had send him a few moments ago.

John leans in and frowns- then his eyes widen.

Rogers tiny bathroom has a thick layer of water on the tiles. The sink is spewing out water like an angry fountain, wetting the walls and the floor steadily. 

~~~

The plumber makes quick work of getting the sink under control. 

It didn't seem too difficult, to Rogers relief. Just some rusty parts that needed to he replaced and re-installed to stop the water hosing. 

Roger is almost done clumsily mopping the wet bathroom floor with only one arm, when the balding man gets back to his feet, with all his tools packed up and ready to get to the next desperate client that needs his services. 

He patiently waits by the front door for Roger to grab his wallet out of his coat. 

Roger is eager to be done here and go to his boyfriends. He is already fishing a fifty pound bill out when the plumber smiles as he says,

"That'll be 275 pounds."

Roger stares blankly at the man. 

Thinking maybe he is joking or forgot the fact that he has only been in Rogers apartment for less than ten minutes and couldn't possibly charge 275 quid. 

Stomach churning and mind whirling with hormones and medication, Roger bursts into tears. 

~~~

"Hey," 

Brian looks away from the window facing the front porch. Putting up a smile. "Crystal, are you having a good time?"

"Well enough." Crystal holds up his beer with a half-grin. "I was just wondering, where's the birthday boy? I need to leave early, but I don't want to miss him.

"He promised he'd be here an hour ago. We don't know."

Crystal pats Brians shoulder when he takes note of the helpless expression on his face. 

"Don't mind him, he is probably fine."

Brians gloomy eyes turn back to the front porch. Waiting for Rogers car to pull up. "Probably."

"I mean, Rog is tough" Crystal snorts. "And easily distracted."

This time Brian doesn't reply. 

He rests his cheek against the cold glass of the window. Crystal sighs- handing Brian his half empty bottle of beer, "You need this more than me." Before turning back to the partying crowd behind them.

Brians fingers curl around the offered drink. 

He can't wait for Roger to get here so he too, can start enjoying himself without the guilt. 

~~~

**Freddie:** _Darling? _

_Is everything alright_? 

**Roger:** _Not so sure. Think I just got robbed_.

**Freddie:** _????????_

**Roger:** _Plumber cost me a fortune :/ _

_Packing my stuff to come to you guys now_

**Freddie:** _How long will it take?_

**Roger:** _Grabbing my car. Less than 10 min._

**Freddie:** _Love you! Drive safely⭐️🥰❤️💕._

**Roger:** _Love u too Fred_. 

Roger practically runs to his car to get away from his apartment and all the bad luck.

To be honest, he is not entirely sure if it is legal to drive after the painkillers he had to take for his arm, but Roger couldn't be bothered to care for technicalities right now.

The sun is beginning to set, and he's already late for being too late.

He carelessly throws his backpack in the passenger seat, before walking around the car to get in. It isn't easy to buckle up without the use of his right arm, or the throbbing pain going through the rest of his body with every shift, but Roger manages in the eagerness to see his boyfriends.

Once buckled up and rear mirror adjusted, he puts his key in the ignition and turns it over to start the car.

Only, it doesn't start.

"Don't panic." He tells himself. "She's an old car. She just needs some TLC."

He patiently gives his mini-cooper a moment to recover. Removes his key gently, before inserting it back. 

He doesn't have to hold his breath.

_Nothing again. _

Roger drops his head against the steering wheel so that he doesn't have to look at his miserable self in the rearview mirror. 

~~~

The party has truly taken off.

Outside, the sky is pitch black and night has fallen over London. The darkness makes the lights and disco ball in the living room pop, and people are dancing to the awful Spotify playlist, containing all of Rogers favorites. 

All the bottles of alcohol have been opened, at least ti get a whiff of. A vase has been smashed and the kitchen table is littered with half eaten snacks and presents for the absent Birthday Boy.

People are eager to get to the cake. Someone has already taken a huge bite out of the side, John scoffs. 

He cuts out the part that has been spoiled. And throws it out with passive aggressive force. 

Everyone in the house is dancing and singing their lungs off, drunk. Neatly forgetting that they came for Roger in the first place. 

And that he isn’t here.

John feels an uncomfortable itch under his skin at knowing Roger is somewhere, alone, on his birthday. While everyone he loves is having a shamelessly good time. 

Everyone, except for John, Freddie and Brian.

Brian is sulking in the corner of the couch. Trapped between the armrest and two of Rogers high school friends having a heated make out session. He still claims to be on duty to warn everyone when Roger arrives, so they can yell 'surprise'.

Freddie is in the kitchen, making more snacks with a glass of wine sitting on the counter. 

Rogers sister and mother are there with him. Looking tired and awfully ready to leave, but too polite to actually do so.

In the meantime, John is picking up after everyone. Trying desperately to keep himself busy.

~~~

It is raining. 

Not drizzling, or anything moderate, but the world around him has drowned away because of the heavy curtain of pouting water.

The bus stop does not provide a bench or something to shelter under. Which leaves Roger exposed to the weather, wet and numb as he shivers under the flickering lantern. He is all alone on the dark streets in the outskirts of London, without knowing what's happening across the streets, due to the heavy rain. 

His body is seriously unhappy with him.

Roger hasn't had any food since breakfast. He's pregnant and nauseous- he feels like he's starving. Barely standing upright where he is gripping the slippery pole with his free hand.

Every muscle in his body hurts from standing on his feet with his heavy backpack. 

And he soon needs swallow more painkillers.

Roger has been waiting by bus stop for an hour and a half when he realizes he's had enough. 

This day has lasted way too long already. 

He reaches for his phone to call one of his boyfriends to come pick him up. his fingers are numb and wet from the cold, which makes is difficult to turn his phone on. 

But despite clicking on the home button five times, the screen stays a daunting black. 

It must have died somewhere during the day.

_That's it._

Roger pushes himself away from the lantern to march back home. 

He'll go to his apartment, charge his phone and ask one of his boyfriends to come pick him up instead. 

Only, two steps into walking towards his apartment complex, Rogers pockets are empty. 

"You've got to be fucking-" 

He checks his jeans pockets, coat, backpack and his coat again. Only to realize he has forgotten his keys on the kitchen table in the haste of getting to his boyfriends. 

Going back to his apartment is not an option.

His phone is dead, no taxi comes to this part of town and there has been no bus on this road for the last hour and a half either. 

He hasn't seen anyone walk by either, if you don't count the drunk teenagers roaming around to the next party they'll crash.

There's literally not a soul to help him out.

Roger can't help the frustrated tears prickling in the corners of his eyes.

~~~

Freddie, John and Brian are all huddled together on the tiny sofa, facing the party.

Or whatever is left of it.

Most of the booze and food are gone from the coffee table, the guests are slowly leaving as well. Rogers mother had left with a lot of apologies and the promise to call her son, but she like most of the guests had to work the next morning. The music has been lowered to a neighbor friendly volume and the disco ball still scatters tiny glitters over the living room, which gives it a festive spirit anyway.

Roger won't answer phone. 

Nobody had heard anything from him in hours. Which makes the leaving guests and dying party the least of the boyfriends concern. 

"Where is he?” Johns foot taps rapidly on the hardwood floor. “It's dark out!” 

"Maybe he got caught up somewhere?" Freddie suggests, without sounding very convinced himself. 

Brian is always the least optimistic.

His knees are drawn to his chest. Gnawing his thumb between his fore teeth while he worries.

"I don't know... He has been acting rather strange as of late. Very on edge. Maybe he didn’t want to come anymore. He could have changed his mind about us.”

"I mean,” Freddie takes a deep calming breath and lays a hand on Brians chest to force him to mirror the action. “It's his first birthday with us. I get that he is nervous." 

“It’s not like him to not show up. Nervous or not, Roger likes direction confrontation.”

Johns words get swallowed by the front door opening and closing. More people are leaving. 

Brian shakes his head, before getting to his feet. “I’m gonna drive to his apartment and check on him.”

Freddie doesn’t look too sure.

“If Rog wants some space, we should give him that. He insisted on not sleeping here tonight. Maybe you’re right, something bigger is going on.”

“I just... He shouldn’t be alone on his birthday. All his friends were here at the party. Even his mom.” Brian leans in and places a warm kiss to Freddie’s frown. Cupping his cheeks with a tender smile.

“I’m just gonna check if everything is okay. If he sends me away, we at least know he’s okay.”

“Okay.”

John tuts his lips out for a kiss as well, before the couple stays behind on the couch. Watching Brian race to his car with hunched shoulders. 

Freddie sighs, leaning sideways until he is draped against John. Who wraps an arm around him. 

~~~

His legs are about to give up on him.

Roger hasn’t had a meal in over 12 hours. His backpack hangs heavily on his uninjured shoulder. The other arm is tucked protectively under his coat.

Which is soaked, by the way.

Everything is soaked.

Roger walks along the asphalt road with no car in sight, in the pouring rain. His hair us dripping wet, his clothes are wet too. Everything is wet. 

His tears fall down his numb face and mix with the rain droplets. He is shivering in the cold.

Lips an awful shade of purple. 

Without his phone he doesn't know how long he has been walking, but it must have at least been an hour.

He is hungry and bloated and he wants to strangle himself. 

Every step shoots agonizing pain through his bruised face and casted arm. He doesn’t have the energy to stop and dig for his painkillers in his bag. 

He isn’t sure if he could start walking again if he stopped. 

~~~

“And? What did he say?”

Brians steps into the house with damp hair and a blank, white face. “He wasn’t home.” 

“Wasn’t home?” 

Freddie and John wait for Brian to come and join them at the kitchen table, where they are having a late evening tea with leftover snacks from the party.

All the guests have left. The music is so low now, nobody can identify what is playing. 

“He wasn’t there. I knocked, but he didn’t answer so I used a spare key.” Brian sits down, wiping his wet face with the sleeve of his white blouse. “All the lights were off, his wallet and phone are gone. So is he.”

John pours Brian a cup. Looking disgruntled.

“What does that mean? Did he mention leaving to go anywhere, over the phone?”

“Leaving to come to us, yes. But that was at eight.” Freddie glances at his phone. No messages, only an adorable background picture of his three boyfriends on the beach. Barely clothed. “It’s past eleven now.”

“I know.” Brian groans, hiding his face in his folded hands. 

John sets his tea down in front of him, before reaching around the mountain of presents to run a hand through Brians damp hair. 

“Thank you for checking the apartment for us.”

“It was useless anyway.” Brian mumbles against the table.

John continues to play with the curls in Brians hair. Whirling one around his index finger lovingly. 

“No it wasn’t, Dear. Now we know he isn’t barricaded at home. Moping by his lonesome on his birthday. That’s just-”

Freddie is cut off halfway through his sentence when a knock on the door interrupts him.

John scrambles up to answer. Half convinced that it is a guest who forgot their coat on the hanger or their wallet, because Roger has a key and he loves making a show of barging into the house whenever he can-

But sure enough. Just as John pulls the wooden door towards himself, a completely derailed Roger stumbles into his arms with a wet sob.

John easily takes his weight with a startle. Sighing in utter relief with his nose nuzzled in a wet blond mop of hair.

“Roger? How are you-”

“I just had the worst fucking day.”

~~~

For the first time that day, Roger is completely relaxed while his boyfriends taking care of him.

He is sat out on the couch, propped up by some pillows to keep himself from slumping into the cushions and fall asleep.

John is on his knees unlacing Rogers soaked, muddy shoes, Brian is making him a meal in the kitchen, while Freddie helps Roger out of his wet clothes.

“My poor Darling, you’ll catch a cold this way.”

Roger sneezes. Pouting at the pounding headache that follows the sniffles. 

“It’s inevitable.” He says, with mournful tears still dripping down his face. Though his boyfriends can’t tell in the dimly lit room. “I have been outside in the cold for hours.”

When Freddie is done unzipping Rogers useless soaked coat and flings it to the side- his eyes fall on the heavy cast on Rogers arm. 

He gasps, John pulls Rogers shoes off and looks at his stiff arm in surprise. 

Immediately Roger is wrapped in a warm embrace and his face is nuzzles in the crook of Freddie’s pleasantly hot neck.

"Roger, darling- what happened to your arm?"

Roger has a hard time keeping his breaths steady. Eyes closing where they are hidden by Freddie’s chest. 

"I'm pregnant."'

In the kitchen Brian drops a stack of plates. 

~~~

So Roger tells them the whole story.

How he had been feeling off for a few weeks and decided to take the pregnancy test alone, at home. How he got a positive result and headed for the pharmacy immediately. 

Only to be knocked over on the streets and lose his purchase, break his arm and bruise his tender face.

“Oh, Rog.” Brian sighs, caressing the side of Rogers purple face with absolute care. “That’s horrible. I’m sorry that we-”

Roger reminds him that that’s not the full story. And continues to tell them the rest. 

How he got ripped off by the plumber, his car broke down and the bus never showed up. With his phone completely out of juice, having forgotten his keys at home. He decided to walk in the pouring rain.

At the end of the story, Roger is done crying. Venting his heart out to his boyfriends has always been the best remedy for misery.

He cuddles up into Freddie’s side, curled up on the couch with a fluffy towel wrapped around his nude body. Brian sits on Rogers other side, caressing his sore neck with gentle fingers. Rubbing his thumb into the last bump of his spine.

John sits next to Freddie, holding the ice pack for Rogers face until the blond isn’t freezing anymore.

Having taken his painkillers, some actual food and heating up between his boyfriends bodies, Roger finally takes a good look around the living room and frowns in confusion. 

"What is all this stuff for?" He sniffles, nuzzling his running nose into the towel. 

Freddie's eyes widen. "Your birthday?"

"My what- I?" Roger blinks. And blinks again. 

“But that makes no sense, it’s not-” _Or it is_?

Realization hits him out of the blue. He covers his lips in shock.

That explains why his phone was blowing up all day. And why he got so much post. Also why his boyfriends wanted him to come to their house as soon as possible. 

"Oh."

"You forgot?" Brian asks as well, completely flabbergasted that Roger hadn’t taken note of all the presents on the kitchen table, the mess in the living room and the decorations. “How can you forget your own birthday.”

“I’m pregnant, okay?” Roger huffs in his defense. Cheeks pink. 

That makes John blow out all the air from his longs. Leaning back against the couch with wide eyes.

“Right. Fuck we’re gonna be dads.”

“Which one of us is it?” Freddie asks Roger, nuzzling his ear, before kissing the shell. Slipping one hand under the towel to rub slow circles on his bloated, aching belly. 

“The one with the strongest sperm.” 

“That’ll be me.” The three boyfriends proclaim proudly in unison. Making Roger giggle into Brians neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved participating in poly!queen week. That was a l o t !!! And I had so much fun because of the amazing hosts. 
> 
> See you again in Joger week, darlings! Please leave me a comment. I appreciate those a lot.


End file.
